


The Last Word

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one word to push some people over the edge</p>
<p>Written in response to the April 2011 Vin F&D list Picture Prompt Double Drabble Challenge. Using the picture below, write a double drabble (200 words). Here’s my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Word

  


“Furthermore,” Ezra continued, getting more worked up with every word. “That would be petty, childish and beneath a man of my, my… what are you laughing at? Don’t interrupt me, sir. You are the one who started this with your juvenile scheme. I cannot believe you would do such a thing to a man you consider friend.” He put his hand to his chest dramatically as he continued, “I am deeply hurt that you did not include me in this venture, but that is beside the point. The point, as it were, is the subject of said wager. It simply is not true. A gentleman would never concern himself with such a trivial matter, it’s unseemly, and as you know, I am a gentleman… really, Vin, laughing like that will cause people to wonder if you’ve been sampling Loco weed. If you are quite done, I do believe I was speaking… Thank you. As I was saying, it is beneath my dignity to be bothered by such a thing. I am worried that you would think you could make money by betting that I would always try to get the last word in a conversation.”

“Whatever you say, Ez.”

“Precisely.”

The end


End file.
